


There is no mountain

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 但丁呻吟着，背脊灼痛，骨骼咯吱作响，他猜想过他应该是不再年轻了，即使恶魔血液的恢复力依旧惊艳，但是某种东西——也许是他漏风的胸膛里——在逐渐风化，堆满了灰烬。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	There is no mountain

但丁呻吟着，背脊灼痛，骨骼咯吱作响，他猜想过他应该是不再年轻了，即使恶魔血液的恢复力依旧惊艳，但是某种东西——也许是他漏风的胸膛里——在逐渐风化，堆满了灰烬。

他睁开眼睛，指望手指随意一挥就能碰到些快慰人心的东西，白天里剩下的半罐啤酒，还有点奶油泡沫的冰淇淋杯子，之类的，但是他没有，他的手指只能陷入到某个温暖、平稳的呼吸里。

但丁扭过他僵硬疲惫的颈椎，看见维吉尔躺在他的睡梦里，眉头微微蹙动，他在做梦？还是我在做梦？窗外的黑夜沉甸甸的。

那这算是个噩梦，但丁想，然后试图把自己从发黏的床单里拔起来。显然他们返回的旅程比站在Qliphoth潇洒一跃要艰难地多，对他们的精神来说又是一种过度兴奋的摧残，他腿间黏糊糊的，斑驳的血块和精液。好吧，至少他知道有一些人的一些部分得到了释放和宽慰，他自己也是。

他觉得他的哥哥看上去还很年轻，他们地狱之旅的战斗中，一直是维吉尔在指路，而但丁东张西望，到处闲逛，偶尔兴致来了才去偷袭维吉尔的屁股，让自己挨上几刀（或者别的）才够心满意足。他的眉头里还隐隐约约活着个年轻男人不耐烦的影子，一部分正是由此，但丁当初才辨别出尼禄那股让他百感交集，心情复杂的味道。一个婴儿，这实在太不维吉尔了，不过但丁笑不大出来，一个无人理会，被丢下放在过去的婴儿，这真的非常维吉尔。

他让自己心猿意马地描绘他的兄弟好丢开那些思绪。完美光洁的胸膛，缀成一圈咬痕的血渍，充满爆发力的大腿，银色毛丛里粗壮优美的阴茎，但丁确信自己并不仅仅只是自恋，才把他的兄弟如此赞美。一种感情像萌芽一样根植在他的肚皮里，破壳，萌发，在维吉尔恩准浇灌他以后，成长到贯破他的心脏。不知道为什么，他眼眶泛酸，仿佛回到了不到二十岁的那年。

他想他需要好好整理下自己，剥掉那些无用的悲伤，来让切口收拢。

冷水浇到他乱糟糟的头发上，刺痛未愈合的伤口，让他感受到了崔西和他的朋友们的愤怒，好吧，他还以为那个披萨盒子虽然是空的，至少也是她们打算留给他的晚餐，在迟到了一个月后。浴室里冰冷的温度冲刷掉他莫名的悲观和不安，把滑稽的现实拖拽到他眼前，维吉尔大概也许能忍受冷水一到两天，所以水电费是迫在眉睫的事，他希望扣在莫里森手里的佣金还有剩。

“冷水？”

一只手碰到他的背，但丁的腿滑稽地溜了一下，转过头，他没有想象过看着他兄弟的裸体和自己挤在一个狭小的空间里，上次维吉尔被迫教他站着尿尿已经是几十年前的事了。但丁拨开湿漉漉的头发，含着鼻音吭哧了一声，“抱歉？”

维吉尔收回手，借着水渍把头发撩过去，那和自己面容相似的模糊界限又变得分明，“你比我想的还要懈怠。”他叹着气，把讽刺和责怪丢开，但丁湿漉漉地、慌张地站在冷水下面给他的感觉比料想得还要更古怪。一个照顾不好自己的孩子。他活过来的心和诗人缄默不语。

他转过去寻找毛巾，以及别的清洁用品，但是除了裂开纹路的镜子，只有冰冷的空气环绕着他们，“新毛巾在阀门上的柜里，”他的兄弟蠕动嘴唇，压低声音像是被锁进了柜子里，“……可能也不大新了，总之肯定没被用过。”

剥开衣服的掩藏，又无需任何性之类的作为挡箭牌。但丁感到束手束脚的窘迫，或者难堪，之类的。他的人类外壳给他的影响比他自认为的还要大，比起雕塑般毫无瑕疵的维吉尔（他的吻痕都是但丁狗啃似的杰作），但丁能感受到自己靠玩笑和不忿虚张声势后的褪色，开始松弛的肚腩和乱糟糟的胡须，疲惫的心，他都没怎么打理好自己，怎么有能力照顾好他的兄弟。

“过来。”

维吉尔捏着不知道从哪个缝里捡出来的刀片，他总是只叫但丁“走开”不是吗。但丁犹豫了一下，想着要不要拿毛巾挡一挡，但是他的兄弟没什么表情，反感或者不耐烦，他耐心地等着但丁走向他，如同靠近恒星。

“我就假设你不是要把我大卸八块，”但丁咕哝着，顺从地坐到浴缸边，“希望你使用所有刀的技巧都一样好。”

所幸的是冰冷的白瓷和冷水很好地束缚了他的欲望，省掉不少会在浴室摔倒出丑的可能性，他现在低迷地就像无精打采的狗，即使被拖去结扎估计也不会有什么反应。

“无论如何你也得忍受，”维吉尔说，“我发觉我的兄弟看上去就像个野兽。”

“ehh……”但丁假装呻吟着，抱怨着，“我还以为那个执着于追求纯粹恶魔形态的是你，”他夸张地挑起几缕银色的毛发，“而我，可以说是纯粹的自然之美。”

“我的意思是我对兽交没什么兴趣，”遗憾的是维吉尔轻而易举地推开他用以保护自我的玩笑，并且成功地碾碎了但丁的羞耻心，维吉尔一分，“不过你真的有这个想法，那就另说。”

但丁难得涨红了脸，把他稀烂的自尊捡起来想丢到维吉尔的脸上或者干脆一头撞碎他的老二，不过就算是野兽也知道刀片抵在喉咙上的时候不要挣扎。他的哥哥完好的手指，没有手套，没有血和破碎的骨头，轻轻托起但丁的下颌，指腹在毛绒绒的银色里摸索度量，如同抚摸阎魔刀，但丁有些被珍惜的错觉，以及他完整无损，一分不少的兄弟让他的胸膛胀痛发酸。

“快一点，”于是他暗示着打破这难以忍受的温情，“我好饿——我是说该弄点吃的了，热腾腾，圆圆扁扁的。”那些他用以挨过所有漫漫长夜的，饱腹的零星温暖。它们热意蔓延和令人满足的油脂香气，让他想起伊娃的厨房。

他没有预料错误，维吉尔无论用什么都很擅长，但丁半闭上眼，在无比清醒的时刻直面他兄弟的胸膛，没有满溢的血和洞开的内脏，让他有些难以适应，也不是说他没有怀念昨夜在狂乱里吮吸维吉尔乳头的快感，但是，好吧，你不能总是指望用性欲和食欲逃避一切。

更何况他的欲望总是只关乎他的兄弟，照片，或者抽屉里的手套，散发着皮革陈旧的颜色，或者还有一点点眼泪和血的味道，支撑着他在桌椅或者世界间摇摇晃晃地保持平衡，像稳定泵给温度的行星，而他自己本身的存在，在灰尘漫溢的旧房间里接近透明。

重要的是，也许他们自己都没有意识到那些和解与年岁渐长的象征，但丁把自己的喉咙，和袒露的柔软胸膛、肚皮摊开，放在他兄弟捏着薄薄金属的手指头下，他甚至没有找到剃须泡沫，没法像他们父亲教他们那样完成一整套男子汉的流程。

“我不要，”但丁满心满眼都是渴望长大成人后肆意妄为的快乐想象，因而对父亲如此大费周章好让自己变得干净整洁嗤之以鼻，“这真的很麻烦，爸爸，而且很不男人。”

在维吉尔只是默默地把父亲教会的所有贴在脑子里，斯巴达只是笑了一下，用光洁的下巴去攻击小儿子毛绒绒的头顶。

“但是你妈妈不喜欢胡须，”恶魔满意地听着但丁的大喊大叫，“你不会想看见她不高兴的样子。”

最后他当然不会在逃亡路上带上叛逆以外的纪念品，父亲的那套极其复古的剃须刀和须后水之类的连同伊娃一起在火里变成了灰烬，他也就把那些东西丢在脑后。

“你似乎都不怎么打理你自己，”他听见维吉尔慢慢的声音和刀锋一起在自己喉咙上方转动，“但是刚开始见到你的时候其实还……可以。”

但丁想要发笑，他那薄情的，冥顽不灵的兄弟，饱览诗书，却吝于给他点更高级的赞美，还可以，差不多就是他们总体关系的形容了，而但丁确实也满足于此，只要他不再离开，丢下他独自一人。

然后他想起来维吉尔说的“刚开始”是什么意思，他说的是莫里森带来委托时，从影子中滑出来的莎士比亚。那时候他们两个都徒有其表，一对外壳和内心都开始风化的兄弟，就像试图拿绷带去兜住漏下的砂砾。他把自己钉在事务所里，成为被时间冲刷的楔子，固定住那些只留存在他自己回忆里无法释怀的遗憾。如果尼禄能顺顺当当地长大，按照他想要的平稳的步调行走，那么就让自己独自保管好他的兄弟的影子，听上去也还可以。

“这么多年了，”但丁轻轻顺着维吉尔的手指移动下颌，“我不知道你怎么想你的情况，但是我觉得，兄弟，我已经老了。”

“老到在魔界之树里上蹿下跳，殴打自己的兄弟，把他扔在后面一骑绝尘？”

但丁想要干巴的大笑，但是维吉尔显然能预料到他的反应并小气而威胁地收紧了指头和刀片。

“老天，”他错过维吉尔的胳膊，挠了挠自己被水淋湿的鼻子咧开嘴，“你还惦记这事……就算V…就算你成功挂在车后面了，我觉得你肯定会被树上施工糟糕的路况颠成碎片。”

“我只是在想，”维吉尔轻轻从鼻子里叹气，无论如何听起来都有些嘲讽，“我让你停下来——等一下——的时候，你从来没听过我的话。”

“就好像我说‘停——’或者‘等一下‘，’不‘的时候，你按我说的去做了似的。”

“那我十分确信只是你高潮的时候脑子和嘴没法达成一致。”维吉尔流利地嘲笑但丁，他们终于还是松开了过于深入的话题，错身走开而回到自己的舒适区。


End file.
